Rationale for Revisions: The K-INBRE Communications Core was instituted as a programmatic change in Year 09 to bolster our efforts to coordinate a multi-pronged approach to expanding and advancing biosciences education and research among Kansas science researchers, educators, and students. With partner institutions and participants dispersed around the states of Kansas and Oklahoma, the Communications Core has the important and complex role of implementing the following: 1) advancing and leveraging the K-INBRE video infrastructure for research collaboration, communication activities, seminars, and other scientific purposes; 2) enhancing the daily operational and programmatic communication between faculty, students, and project investigators among the partner institutions; and 3) highlighting the role and accomplishments of K-INBRE on bioscience education, research, faculty, and students engaged in the project. As indicated above, the K-INBRE video infrastructure, commonly called an interactive televideo (ITV) network or Polycom, is an integral component of this initiative. This ITV Polycom network links the 10 K-INBRE campuses with the latest in high definition (HD) video systems, and operates at the highest possible level of efficiency. It is the purpose of this core to offer a convenient and user-friendly system by which individuals and groups of researchers may speak together interactively or may view seminars and other educational experiences offered by different campuses. The network may also be used to interactively communicate nationally or internationally with other INBRE or bioscience experts. The Director and Senior Coordinator of this Core will 1) have responsibility for overseeing all aspects of the ITV infrastructure, 2) work to develop scientific and research activities over this network that are of interest and importance to Kansas researchers on the 10 K-INBRE campuses, and 3) collaborate with the Bioinformatics, Administrative, and Developmental Research Program Core personnel, as well as Kansas COBRE research administrators, to ensure that news of program offerings is widely distributed and readily available. The Communications Core personnel will also collaborate with these INBRE and COBRE leaders on developing new methods to leverage the technological infrastructure for the continued advancement of science in Kansas while ensuring distance learning best practices and results.